The field of wireless communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One area associated with wireless communications relates to a handoff or handover process. Generally a handover process refers to a scenario in which a mobile network passes a wireless communication from one cell to another cell. A handover is generally a response to geographic movement by a mobile station from one cell to another. Two elements are generally involved in a handover: (1) handover decision, and (2) handover execution. The handover execution transition should be relatively seamless, providing no disruption to a communication and maintaining a high standard of call quality.